the_elder_scrolls_arquivos_imperiaisfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Irmandade Sombria (Skyrim)
A Irmandade Sombria é uma organização de assassinos altamente treinados que realizam contratos de assassinato; historicamente possuindo uma considerável influência e poder, mas recentemente vem enfrentando tempos consideravelmente mais difíceis. A Irmandade Sombria é utilizada por aqueles que desejam contratar seus serviços mortais através de um ritual chamado "O Sacramento Negro", embora para se juntar à organização, é preciso ser contatado diretamente. Eles já foram a organização mais temida em Tamriel, mas perderam sua reputação ao longo do tempo devido à destruição de vários santuários em Tamriel. Em um ponto, eles foram governados pelos Cinco Princípios, que estabeleceram as regras básicas para a Irmandade, mas esses princípios já foram abandonados há muito tempo. A Irmandade Sombria tem operado em Tamriel por muitas eras, ao mesmo tempo tendo muitos santuários clandestinos em todo o Império. Eles reverenciam Sithis, o avatar da entropia e do caos, assim como a Mãe da Noite, que é sua líder espiritual. O líder da Irmandade Sombria era a Mãe da Noite, mas agora essa função pertence a Astrid. Irmandade Sombria também tem contatos na Grêmio dos Ladrões em Riften. A Irmandade Sombria é semelhante a um outro grêmio de assassinos profissionais, o Morag Tong de Morrowind, que é uma organização completamente separada, mas equivocadamente confundida; Além disso, a legalidade dessa organização é muito mais limitada do que a do Morag Tong. Em The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, você pode optar por se juntar à Irmandade Sombria e assumir assassinatos de aluguel ou destruir o último grupo restante da Irmandade. História A Irmandade Sombria vem tentando para sobreviver desde o fim da Terceira Era. Devido aos eventos da Crise de Oblivion, em The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, a Irmandade Sombria em Cyrodiil começou a ruir. Eles conseguiram sobreviver até a Grande Guerra, onde cada Santuário da Irmandade Sombria, foram destruídos, um após o outro. Ao final da guerra, a Irmandade estava quase aniquilada novamente. Cicero, um dos dois últimos assassinos da Irmandade Sombria restantes, em Cyrodiil (acredita-se que o outro foi um desertor), pegou o corpo da Mãe da Noite; tirando-o de Bravil para o último Santuário restante, em Skyrim. Em Skyrim, a Irmandade Sombria não possui um Ouvinte para escutar a Mãe da Noite, ouvindo o Sacramento Negro por rumores. Esse esquema dura até que o jogador se junte a eles. Qualquer homem ou mulher pode se unir a Irmandade Sombria. Recrutas devem demonstrar a habilidade para matar implacavelmente, sem remorso ou misericórdia. Por isso, suas fileiras incluem vampiros, lobisomens, bandidos, e magos. Atraindo a atenção da Irmandade Sombria Inocência Perdida O jogador pode ir a qualquer hotel e pedir as últimas fofocas do hoteleiro. O hoteleiro dirá ao jogador que Aventus Aretino está tentando realizar o Sacramento Negro em Windhelm. Alternativamente, se em Riften, o jogador pode falar com um homem chamado Marreta. Ele geralmente pode ser encontrado encostado em uma pilastra à esquerda na entrada da cidade. Se Maven Espinho-Negro for a Jarl, ele estará em Vigia do Véu da Névoa como seu Guarda-Costas. Depois de compartilhar algumas animosidades, ele pode dar informações sobre a Irmandade Sombria - por um preço, é claro. Com intimidação ou persuasão bem-sucedida, ou ao receber uma joia incomum, Marreta dará a informação de graça. As crianças do Orfanato São da Honra em Riften também falarão sobre as tentativas de Aventus de invocar a Irmandade Sombria, o que também dará ao jogador um objetivo diverso. Ao falar com as crianças, elas dirão ao jogador que Aventus Aretino escapou e tem planos de matar sua diretora, Grelod a Bondosa, invocando a Irmandade Sombria. Falar com Aventus Aretino na casa de seus pais em Windhelm inicia a missão "Inocência Perdida" e inicia a campanha da Irmandade Sombria. Depois de aceitar a proposta de Aretino, o jogador é direcionado para visitar o Orfanato São da Honra. Depois de matar Grelod, as crianças vão comemorar sua morte. Nenhuma recompensa é emitida por sua morte. Unir-se ou Destruir a Irmandade A high sneak skill is recommended before joining the Dark Brotherhood. Jobs done for them often require stealth, to kill an enemy without being detected. A very useful perk for this is Assassin's Blade. To get this, the Dragonborn must have a level 50 sneak skill (along with the other perks leading up to it). It will allow successful sneak attacks with daggers to do 15 times normal damage. Using stealth, however, is not the only way to assassinate a target without being noticed or given a bounty. One can use both Destruction and Illusion magic to take down targets. To do this, one has to have the Quiet Casting perk, and at least a Fire Bolt/Lightning bolt/Ice Spike spell in the Destruction school. With these requirements, while in stealth mode, one can fire a spell at a target to kill them, without receiving a bounty. An alternative way for mages to use magic to kill a target, is, while in stealth mode, cast a fury spell at one's target in a public place; this way, characters in-game will kill the target and thus no bounty will be received. Also, if the Dragonborn is a werewolf, they can transform, putting themselves into an unidentifiable state; this way, they can kill their target without getting a bounty, but they must transform without being noticed. Unir-se Vinte e quatro horas após a conclusão de Inocência Perdida, um mensageiro aparecerá para o jogador em qualquer cidade, com um bilhete dizendo: "Nós Sabemos". Uma impressão de uma mão preta está acima das palavras. Depois de receber o bilhete, basta dormir em qualquer cama por qualquer período de tempo para começar a próxima fase da missão (a aquisição deste bilhete é opcional). Enquanto dorme, o jogador é raptado por um assassino da Irmandade Sombria e acorda em uma Cabana Abandonada. É aqui que a decisão de se juntar ou destruir a Irmandade Sombria deve ser tomada. Destruir Lá, jogador será convidado por Astrid, a assassina líder da Irmandade Sombria, para matar uma das três pessoas na sala, iniciando a missão "Com Amigos Assim ...." Matando uma, duas ou mesmo todas as três vítimas, o jogador ganhará um convite para se juntar à Irmandade Sombria. O jogador também pode aproveitar a oportunidade para destruir a organização, atacando Astrid. Isto irá iniciar a missão "Destrua a Irmandade Sombria!". Esta é a única chance de destruir a Irmandade Sombria, porque depois de entrar, os membros da Irmandade não poderão mais ser mortos. Missões * Funeral Adiado * Inocência Perdida * Com Amigos Assim... * Santuário ** Contrato: Mate Beitild ** Contrato: Mate Narfi ** Contrato: Mate Ennodius Papius * Mourning Never Comes * Whispers In The Dark ** Contrato: Mate Lurbuk ** Contrato: Mate Hern * O Silêncio Foi Quebrado ** Contrato: Mate Deekus ** Contrato: Mate Ma'randru-jo ** Contrato: Mate Anoriath * Bound Until Death ** Contrato: Mate Agnis ** Contrato: Mate Maluril ** Contrato: Mate Helvard ** Contrato: Mate Safia * Breaching Security * The Cure for Madness * Receita para o Desastre * Para Matar um Império * Death Incarnate * Hail Sithis! * Where You Hang Your Enemy's Head * Irmandade Sombria Para Sempre * Honra à Família Membros * Astrid * Nazir * Cicero * Babette * Gabriella * Festus Krex * Arnbjorn * Veezara * Dark Brotherhood Initiates * Dark Brotherhood Assassin hgavbdhg * Assassino Espectral * Mãe da Noite * Mera-Sombra * Lis Equipamento When completing quests in the Dark Brotherhood, the Dragonborn can obtain three armor sets, and three clothing sets. Armaduras * Ancient Shrouded Armor – obtained from the Assassin of Old at Hag's End, during the side quest Locate the Assassin of Old. * Shrouded Armor – obtained from Astrid at the beginning of With Friends Like These... * Worn Shrouded Armor – found in the Dawnstar Sanctuary after purchasing various upgrades during Where You Hang Your Enemy's Head. This variation of Shrouded Armor possesses no enchantments of its own. Roupas e Túnicas * Cicero's Outfit – obtained if Cicero is killed during The Cure for Madness. As of a recent patch update, Cicero's Outfit now appears on a table in the Dawnstar sanctuary if he is spared. * Jester's Outfit – found on the table in the Dawnstar Sanctuary during The Cure for Madness. This variation is weaker statistically than Cicero's Outfit. * Shrouded Outfit – found in the Falkreath Sanctuary, located on the shelves in the first room upon entrance. It can also be obtained from the corpse of Gabriella during Death Incarnate or Destroy the Dark Brotherhood!. Santuário de Dawnstar Astrid After Astrid betrays the brotherhood to Commander Maro and the Penitus Oculatus during the first assassination attempt against Emperor Titus Mede II, the Penitus Oculatus ravage the Falkreath Sanctuary, killing all but Nazir, Babette, and possibly Cicero. During the attack, the Night Mother hides her Listener within her coffin, to protect them from the invaders and the fires they ignited in the sanctuary. The Listener awakens in the Sanctuary, safe and sound. The Listener then is told by the Night Mother that Astrid is still alive in the temple and must be located. She is burnt badly. She admits to betraying the Brotherhood and hands the Dragonborn the Blade of Woe with which to kill her. Reformando o Santuário Nazir sends the Listener to Delvin Mallory in The Ragged Flagon for assistance with refurbishing the sanctuary. The total upgrade of the sanctuary costs 19,000 . The 20,000 reward given by Amaund Motierre for killing the Emperor can cover this entire expense. Afterwards, the Listener may report back to Nazir, who effectively serves as a Speaker for additional contracts that do not have significance to the faction's storyline. The Night Mother can be approached an unlimited number of times for more radiant quests, rewarding 500–1200 per assassination. After every possible upgrade has been purchased for the Sanctuary, Dark Brotherhood Initiates will be in the Sanctuary. They are available as followers. Curiosidades * Normally the Dark Brotherhood will not attack the Dragonborn if attacked first. However, if the Dragonborn reverse pickpockets a fellow member, all members will attack. * If the Dragonborn joins the Dark Brotherhood, passing guards may sometimes say: "Psst... I know who you are. Hail Sithis!" or "It's not true what they say about you and... and the Dark Brotherhood, is it?" * The Dragonborn can kill Grelod before speaking with Arentino. The Dark Brotherhood will not visit the Dragonborn until Arentino has been informed and the reward collected, though. * Astrid's last words if she is killed in the Abandoned Shack are "Well done..." * It is not possible to sacrifice an Initiate as the victim in Boethiah's Calling, nor can they be used to charge the Ebony Blade. * A werewolf can still sleep in a bed and become a member. * With Dragonborn, members of the Morag Tong, who are bitter enemies of the Dark Brotherhood, will make random assassination attempts on the Dragonborn if a member of the brotherhood. * If a contract target is killed prior to receiving the contract (when possible), the respective quest will be completed automatically upon receiving it, with the option to turn it in immediately available. However, Nazir doesn't offer any special dialog. * The Dark Brotherhood will send out Assassins after the Last Dragonborn in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim prior to the Dragonborn joining them. They always carry the Dark Brotherhood Assassin's Note. * The Dark Brotherhood Initiates, unlike some other followers, are essential. They can also not be married. Aparições * The Elder Scrolls: Arena * The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall * The Elder Scrolls III: Tribunal * The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion * The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim * The Elder Scrolls Online: Dark Brotherhood Categoria:Skyrim: Facções Categoria:Facções Categoria:Skyrim: Grêmios Categoria:Grêmios